Marianne Beauséjour
Marianne Beauséjour was the identity assumed by a German spy operating in Casablanca, Morocco, in 1942. The real Marianne Beauséjour was a French Resistance cell leader who was captured and killed by the Germans, who also wiped out her cell. Her identity was assumed by the German spy and she was sent to Casablanca where no one knew the real Marianne. There she helped Wing Commander Max Vatan assassinate the German Ambassador. After the mission Vatan asked he to go back to London with him and be his wife. The two get married, settle down in Hampstead, and have a baby girl named Anna. A year later, Max learns from the Special Operations Executive that Marianne is suspected of being a German spy, having adopted her identity after the real Marianne was killed in France. In order to test their suspicions, SOE run a "blue dye" operation: Max is ordered to write down a piece of false intelligence at home, where Marianne can find it. If the information is picked up from intercepted German transmissions, Max must personally execute her, or be hanged for treason. Max is told otherwise to act normally. Defying orders, Max visits a former colleague named Guy Sangster who knew Marianne but, blind from a wartime injury, cannot confirm her identity. He reveals that the resistance fighter Paul Delamare worked with Marianne in France and would be able to identify her. Max seeks out a young pilot named Adam Hunter, gives him a photograph and instructs him to ask Delamare whether she really is Marianne. Max's commanding officer Frank Heslop informs him that Hunter was killed while waiting on the ground for the answer. Max also hears that this whole operation might be a test, before he is given a vital job in the run-up to D-Day. Max takes the place of a Lysander pilot and flies to France to meet with Delamare, who, it transpires, is being held at the local police station. Max and the resistance break into the jail. Delamare is drunk, but remembers that Marianne was a beautiful pianist. Back in England, Max takes Marianne to a local pub and demands she play the piano. Marianne cannot. She admits she is a spy and forwarded the "blue dye" message which Max left in plain view. She claims her feelings for Max are genuine and that she and her child were being threatened by German spies in London, including the woman who lives around the corner and often looks after Anna. Max, unwilling to kill his wife, tells her they need to leave before the SOE catches them. He kills Marianne's handlers and tries to flee the country via airplane, but Heslop intercepts them before they can escape. Marianne tells Max that she loves him, asks him to take care of Anna, then shoots herself. Heslop orders the soldiers present to report that Max executed Marianne as per his orders, so that Max himself will not be punished. After the war, Max moves to the ranch in Medicine Hat, Alberta, Canada, that was always his ambition, and raises Anna. The film ends with Marianne reading the letter that she had earlier written to her daughter, anticipating that one day her real identity would be uncovered. Gallery Marianne Beauséjour2.jpg Marianne Beauséjour3.png Category:Allied Category:Movie Characters Category:Spies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deaths by Shooting Category:Deaths by Suicide Category:Galleries